


more alive than silence

by flowersforgraves



Category: Fake AH Crew (Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter)
Genre: Captivity, Fake AH Crew, Guilt, Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: The Fake AH Crew has something of a reputation for being a gang that actually gives a shit about each other. The question is: can that giving a shit stand up to forcing Mogar to rape the Golden Boy?





	more alive than silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HotGoatCheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotGoatCheese/gifts).



> title snagged from Vienna Teng's [Between](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=whJBc5Rbwys).
> 
> -
> 
> This is a work of fiction depicting the GTA V personas of the Achievement Hunters. It is not meant to reflect anything about the real people themselves. Rooster Teeth does not have my permission to use this work in any content.

The Golden Boy of Los Santos is on his knees with his hands cuffed behind his back. In front of him stands Mogar, also cuffed, with his jeans undone and half-off.

Surrounding them both in a silent ring are members of the Ghostbusters. It’s a fucking stupid name, a virtually universal consensus among the other major crews in the city, but the members wear it with defiance, if not pride. The lead Ghostbuster, the one with a bandana around his arm, orders, “Fuck his mouth.”

Michael Jones looks down at Gavin Free. Gavin’s concussed, eyes dilated asymmetrically and breathing too fast. Michael, on the other hand, is perfectly sober and free of brain trauma, which he’s pretty sure is the worse position.

“What if I don’t?” Michael asks, making pointed eye contact. He stares at Bandana with a steely set to his jaw and a note of barely restrained anger in his voice. 

Bandana smiles. “Then I have several other people who would love to have that opportunity.”

Michael bites his lip hard enough to taste blood. He looks back at Gavin, who nods. _Rather it be you than them, boi_. He can almost hear Gavin say it in his head, knowing exactly the tone of voice he’d be using. “Fine,” he says to Bandana, holding Gavin’s gaze.

"Now,” Bandana snaps.

Michael glares. “My hands are tied,” he says, voice tight with anger. “Unless you wanna get my dick out you probably want to uncuff me.”

Bandana nods at one of the other men in the circle, who steps forward -- grudgingly -- and unlocks Michael’s handcuffs. 

Michael doesn’t say anything else, just fumbles with his boxers to take himself in hand. He’s not hard, but if he’s being honest he’s had more than one fantasy about Gavin sucking him off, so hopefully it’ll be over faster.

Gavin leans forward. He overbalances a bit without use of his hands, but Michael steadies him. Gavin rests his forehead against Michael’s thigh for a half second, a brief thank-you, _it’s okay,_ and then opens his mouth for Michael, swallowing Michael’s soft dick whole.

Physically, it’s almost as good as Michael’s fantasies. Gavin’s mouth is hot and wet and it takes a few swipes of his tongue to get Michael hard. He cups the back of Gavin’s head gently, letting him move on his own. 

“I told you to fuck his mouth,” Bandana shouts. “Not this fucking gay shit.”

Gavin’s teeth scrape on Michael’s dick for a moment. He’s never been good about backing down from insults, and the reality of neither Gavin nor Michael being straight only adds to the temptation. But it’s Michael’s dick in his mouth, not one of the Ghostbusters’, so he holds back as much as he can and doesn’t try to bite it off. Michael’s hands tighten in his hair in sympathy. 

Then Michael pulls Gavin off by the hair. He brushes his thumb over Gavin’s cheek, a brief wordless apology, and forces his hard cock into Gavin’s mouth.

Gavin opens for him, taking Michael in and sucking. Michael bites his lip, tugs on Gavin’s hair again, then jerks his hips forward. He can feel Gavin’s throat tighten around his tip, gag reflex trying to engage. He pulls back reflexively, but when Bandana snarls, “Fuck his mouth, or I’ll have one of mine fuck his ass,” he sets his teeth and moves forward again.

He sinks into Gavin’s mouth up to the hilt -- and Michael hates that all he can think about is bad jokes making fun of Gavin’s nose -- and forces Gavin to stay there, choking on Michael’s cock, nose buried in Michael’s pubic hair. He rocks his hips back and forth, forcing little whimpers out of Gavin as his jaw is forced wide and his throat opened. Michael hates that it’s hot, but it _is_ , it’s fucking hot as hell that Gavin makes noises like that giving oral. The thought makes him pump his hips faster, and it takes a second to remember to let Gavin breathe.

He looks down as Gavin pulls off his dick slowly. Gavin’s eyes are closed, lashes darkened with tears, and there are spots of high color on his cheeks. He hasn’t shaved for the past few days, maybe a week, so Michael’s getting beard burn on the inside of his thighs. He’s going to have a reminder of it even after Geoff comes to get them, just as much as Gavin’s sore jaw.

Which -- Geoff. Michael hadn’t thought about that. He doesn’t want anyone, especially Geoff, to see him fucking Gavin’s mouth. He doesn’t want to be fucking Gavin’s mouth in front of anyone. They’d been dancing around mutual attraction for months, and this is the worst fucking way to consummate it. He swallows bile rising in his throat, and twists his fingers in Gavin’s hair even tighter.

“Come on, Gav, almost there,” he murmurs, so quietly he can barely hear himself. Gavin looks up at him, and Michael finds himself hoping that maybe Gavin won’t remember this. Michael’s last concussion had memory loss involved, so if he’s lucky -- no. No, it’s not lucky if Gavin doesn’t remember his best friend raping him. It’s a tradeoff, really. Spare Gavin the actual memories and only leave him with the knowledge, or make sure Gavin knows exactly how much of a bastard Michael is.

No, he’s going to stay away from Gavin. Let Gavin come to him, if he wants. He’s not going to force himself on Gavin any more than he already has.

Michael is moving Gavin by the hair almost unconsciously. He’s using long, slow strokes from the base of his cock until Gavin’s almost all the way off, then sharply back in again. It’s not long before Michael’s coming, and he barely remembers to let go of Gavin before he does.

Gavin doesn’t pull away. He stays where Michael had left him, halfway up Michael’s dick, and swallows Michael’s come.

When Michael is spent and his cock is going limp again, Gavin opens his eyes again as he scoots backward on the floor. The look in his eyes is unreadable, but it’s possible that Michael’s just too ashamed to look at him long enough to make a proper judgement. 

As soon as his dick is back in his boxers the door of the warehouse blows open, and he hears Jeremy’s voice, crazed with anger and desperation. “Get the _fuck_ on the ground!”

Michael drops to his knees, and stays there, even while Ryan and Jeremy take care of the Ghostbusters and uncuff Gavin. He stays there until Gavin puts a hand on his shoulder and says, “Please, Michael. I want to go home.”


End file.
